board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Best B8 User
Who Is The Best B8 User was a popularity contest Whiskey Nick ran in the Summer of 2016 to decide once and for who is the best Board 8 user of all time. It was an extremely popular series of polls with vote totals often going beyond 300 per day. The results were conclusive, factual, and legally binding. Complete Results * 1st - LargeLongSword * 2nd - Vlado * 3rd - Crazyisgood * 4th - VCharon * 5th - Jeff Zero * 6th - Snake5555555555 * 7th - My Immortal * 8th - MoogleKupo * 9th - Luster Soldier * 10th - Cyclo * 11. Wigs * 12. DP * 13. Ngamer * 14. SBAllen * 15. Genesis Saga * 16. Whiskey Nick * 17. Great Paul * 18. ZFS * 19. Robazoid * 20. Undyne * 21. Zazi * 22. Commodore * 23. ertyu * 24. KCF * 25. Transience * 26. se7enthrust * 27. Wizardsfan * 28. Steiner * 29. Ermine * 30. Shaduln * 31. Anagram * 32. Zerosignal * 33. Sytha * 34. XIII * 35. LordOfTheMorons * 36. Brohan * 37. Drakeryn * 38. Full Throttle * 39. Digi * 40. HGR * 41. ProfitProphet * 42. KBM * 43. Pokalicious * 44. ctes * 45. Icon * 46. SquirrelGate * 47. foolmo * 48. Chamander6000 * 49. SantaRPG * 50. TimJab * 51. WhirlyBird * 52. GMUN * 53. MMX * 54. MZero * 55. Ed Bellis * 56. CasanovaZelos * 57. Bartz * 58. Rock * 59. Dante * 60. TRE * 61. Ulti * 62. Leonhart * 63. Stifled * 64. eddv * 65. KPH * 66. Flubbin * 67. Johnbobb * 68. Korayashi * 69. MrSmartGuy * 70. Scarletspeed * 71. Red13 * 72. FD * 73. Arti * 74. Sir Chris * 75. ChaosTony * 76. SeabassDebeste * 77. PepsiPlunge * 78. Boko * 79. Inviso * 80. greengravy * 81. NFUN * 82. SHINE * 83. pjbasis * 84. emeraldegg * 85. paratroopa * 86. thejp * 87. numbers * 88. Bane * 89. Raka Putra * 90. Prince Karo * 91. KP * 92. AKR * 93. FFD * 94. JONALEON * 95. Naye * 96. Ryoko * 97. Lopen * 98. Weaku * 99. SmartMuffin * 100. Pun * 101. Lefty * 102. Han * 103. WolfOfLight * 104. Harrich * 105. Tazzy * 106. Wanglicious * 107. AdmiralZephyr * 108. Swirl * 109. Nanis * 110. FBike * 111. eaed * 112. Scarechan * 113. Whitelens * 114. Justin Crossing * 115. The Mana Sword * 116. Mega Mana * 117. Neonreaper * 118. Corrik * 119. SgtSphynx * 120. Tom Bombadil * 121. Lockes * 122. Procrastinater * 123. GTM * 124. profdeadpool * 125. Solio * 126. Cokes * 127. Yoblazer * 128. Voltch * 129. Sorozone * 130. Kanzaris * 131. Swift * 132. Preston * 133. MenuWars * 134. Zachnorn * 135. WalkingWiki * 136. Colegreen * 137. Maniac64 * 138. Regaro * 139. Dr. Football * 140. JDTAY * 141. MMXCalibur * 142. Ngirl * 143. Caelus * 144. Menji * 145. Kuge * 146. Murphiroth * 147. Natwaf * 148. GANON1025 * 149. Lavalord * 150. meisnewbie * 151. Quick Man * 152. Slothfacts * 153. Terastodon * 154. Jakyl * 155. Nee * 156. Icehawk * 157. ExTha * 158. DarkYoungLink * 159. Stevie3V * 160. AnimeIsMyLife * 161. KokoroAkechi * 162. Rad Link 5 * 163. Pokewars * 164. Haguile * 165. jcgamer * 166. CoffeeNinja * 167. TLO * 168. MWC * 169. Sephsblade * 170. EndOfDiscOne * 171. CrimsonOcean * 172. Viviff * 173. Grand Kirby * 174. Rammtay * 175. SupremeZero * 176. CoolCly * 177. Jeezy * 178. AccelR8 * 179. Jukkie * 180. JeffRaze Category:Board Projects Category:Board 8 Category:User Tournament